toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacker
Definition A Hacker is a player who uses a special program to change the codes of their toon. Many of them use default codes that are available on many exploitation programs that are compatible with Toontown. Some, the most popular ones, use code crackers and change the codes manually to give an unique effect. The exploitation process is very complicated and difficult to describe. Most people who start out are often banned permanently from the game and are not able to practice their skills properly. The best of the best usually download a special version of Toontown, just for exploiting. This special version has no staff moderating the game and no other players as it is not multiplayer. Watch out for Hackers.If they "try" to be like one, just ignore them. They want Attention. 'FreckleSlam' A Lengendary hacker known for disconnecting servers, deleting toons, hacking toons, and wanting to end TT forever. This is what thought to have started this entire mess. Freckle's dad worked for TT, when he got fired Freckles vowed revenge. So freckles began hacking, destroying many toons and their accounts. Freckles realized he wasnt doing enough damage, then came Anti. Later on a clan called Sunset Patrol ( now known as LEAF clan ) attacked Anti. However they failed. Sunset Patrol was defeated. The last remaining members of the Clan started a new Clan called L.E.A.F. After the War between Sunset and Anti was ended. Anti began attacking again. Anti was later defeated. Freckles screamed out, "Anti has failed me!" Freckles moved on to start another clan, The Order of the Defunct Servers. Anti rose up from the ashes with a new leader, Fireball Thunder McGadget. Now the war rages on, every clan for itself. Slam's arch rival is a monkey named Crazy Tom. 'Salty' A Green Duck named Salty appeared in Nutty River doing scientist moves in mid air. Five minutes later Toontown gave out a warning that they are having "Network issues" possibly Salty resetting the servers. Though it is unknown. 'Virus' A Hacker called Virus was spotted in Toon Valley TTC doing scientist moves while flying in mid air. He is a red donkey wearing red pants and a yellow shirt. A few minutes later he was spotted in Nutty River. 'Chandler' A brown dog, people say hes the Leader of Anti, but hes not. He is only a sector leader. His arch enemy is Flappy. They first met in the Bbhq in Toon Valley. Chandler was hacking other toons. Flappy saw this and challenged Chandler to a Hack off (a short battle to see who can hack each other first and delete the other player) Flappy won. Being merciful he only disconnected Chandler. (BIG Mistake) Months later they met again. Chandler was more powerful than ever before. Chandler challenged Flappy to a Hack off. Flappy won again. This time he banned Chandler. But that wasnt the end, a few more months later. Chandler had made a new Toon saying that Anti had been defeated and he was giving up. He lied. He saw Flappy. Flappy using a glitch, terminated Chandlers account once and for all. They haven't seen each other since. There is a rumor made by a faker freckles that he is back as another toon named Lefty,a short Red rabbit with Red clothing. Though it is seems to be fake just make sure that it is not true because there were a couple hackers saying that they saw him in funny farms, a place only hackers can go into. He was last seen trying to prove that a small Freckles was real. You may see him in Toon Valley, and he has people hanging around with him, such as a brown cat named Ginger Catish, 57, Zack, 17, Anonymous, 16, and a mouse, 117. He is a good hacker now, if bad hackers ever cross his line, he hacks their account and deletes them. He is Now under Clever Disguises Such As Lefty, Righty, Person, and Water.. 'Bob' Not much is known about Bob except that he is a green cat, he sometimes appears in TTC wearing a cog suit. He also tries to mimic Freckles actions. 'Gears' One of Freckles spies. He is a blue medium tall cat. It is almost impossible to pin point his location. Last time we saw him was in Toon Valley TTC. He is mostly in the Toon Valley district. He can be found at the R.a.i.n's Meetings. He also hates Crazy Tom the same way Frackleslam does. 'Tracker' A new hacker, he is a red cat. When he first appeared he was wearing a cog suit in Toon Valley TTC. He also Tracks down toons to destroy. Thats why his name is Tracker. 'Green Duck' Green Duck is an green duck who wears the "GETCONNECTED" shirt and a green short (usually changes their clothes). He usually hangs with Ronaldo, at Toon Valley, sometimes Nutty Summit, and when with Ronaldo, he is in Nutty River. He is short, haves a normal duck head, and a short leg. He usually does the Professor Prepostera (I mean Green Duck) animation, sideways, explaining stuff, and more. He everytime says ' GREEN ' when he arrives. 'Faker FreckleSlam' There are many FreckleSlams around in Toon Valley. How to tell them apart is to tell them to turn sideways. This is the REAL FreckleSlam Favorite move to give proof that he is real. It is known that some toons take them on and the fakers just run away. If you ask me anybody can take them on it is just that every once in a while they are hackers but all they could do is dissconect you. So just keep a safe distance and whisper if they can hack but in other words, they are harmless. Kiwi Kiwi was one of the first to find the "scarecrow" glitch in the playgrounds a few days ago after Roger Dog has done it and one of the first hackers as a black cat named "Matthew" in a cog suit. He was the second to have different colored gloves as a rabbit named Igor with purple gloves. He was also seen hacking using a tall, green mouse named "Super Leaf". When his main toon (with 128 laff points) was terminated he made a green mouse named Kiwi. He started using new codes he found on this toon such as Cold Caller suit in Toontown Central, move horizontally, and much more. In July 2010 he discovered the "disconnecting playgrounds code" when Fritz did and disconnected the Toontown Central playground many times as a toon named "Toon". 'Bumblecorn' Bumblecorn is a famous TT hacker. He pops in and out of mints and factory. He says This is my world you are not Welcomed!! Then he disconnects everyone in the factory and tears away their membership and adds it to his. . 'Moderators that protect TT' The Toon Troop, a branch off of the TT Counsel, also another group of Mods Counsel of TT, a clan of Mods and Admins. Flippy, most people think he is a Admin, the Toon Troop work for him so I guess he is. GM guild, a Clan of Glitch Masters that protect TT. they can do anything a Mod can but cant Moderate Toons. 'Faker Mods' Blue dogs named Mod are a bunch of lying toons. They pretend to fix glitches and keep TT safe. If you ask me there just annoying. and by the way its against the rules to say your a Moderator, but notice the toons above didnt say they were one. Well this is it. or just about anything I cant think of. Until next time, Toons of the World Unite! P.S. A tip RUN AWAY IF YOU SEE A HACKER P.S.S Do not challenge Moderators to a fight. They will win. Ive tried that, yeah didnt work out...... 'Zippy' A hacker who was IP banned from Toontown on November 9, 2010. On November 12, 2010, He made his return. His current goal is to unban hackers' IPs. He can be found at Toon Valley TTC. His YouTube account is Zippy3576